


The Regift

by FogDog1738



Series: Teen Wolf Fluffuary 2021 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birthday Party, Cook Derek Hale, Derek Hale is Not a Failwolf, Derek Hale is a Softie, Domestic Derek Hale, Fluff, Fluffuary, M/M, POV Derek Hale, Regift, Short One Shot, Stiles Stilinski Deserves Nice Things, Stiles Stilinski Has ADHD, Tumblr Prompt, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FogDog1738/pseuds/FogDog1738
Summary: Derek comes to Stiles' birthday party with a little notebook of recipes for Stiles.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Teen Wolf Fluffuary 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139534
Comments: 10
Kudos: 105
Collections: Fluffuary 2021





	The Regift

**Author's Note:**

> Today's Prompt (2/02): Regift

Derek drove his Camaro into Stiles Stilinski’s driveway, parking behind his sky blue, torn up Jeep. He stared forward as he shifted the gear into park, his eyes squinting at the car in front of him. He knew Stiles tried his best to take care of his Jeep and had constantly been having problems with it for years, but he couldn’t help but glare at how broken and used it looked. 

His hands continued to rest on the steer wheel, his leather jacket sleeves pulling up slightly past his wrists. He swallowed a lump in his throat, looking around the yard a little. It was Stiles’ birthday and he was invited to his party. It was at the Sheriff’s house, the house Stiles lived in for years before leaving for college; everyone Stiles trusted was invited to the event.

Stiles told everyone gifts were optional, but how could Derek come without something for him? A spiral notebook lay on the seat next to him; no special cover, college ruled, and nothing special. Peter had given it to him after he started living with Derek, telling him he should start journaling or drawing to get his feelings out of his “precious little head”. 

Derek was never one to journal or draw, but his appreciation for cooking was never an issue. Over the span of a year, Derek had written out recipes within the boring, flimsy notebook. He explained how to make his favorite foods from his childhood, family recipes that he had learned as a kid with his mother, and random--usually processed--foods that could be cooked in a healthier way. He wrote everything out for Stiles for when he moved off to college. He was almost a year late, given that Stiles’ birthday was in April and he had moved off already and completed almost two semesters so far. But Derek was still intent on giving Stiles the recipes anyway. They would prove useful in the long run, but Derek didn’t think too much of it.

Derek slouched in the car for a few minutes, thinking how stupid an idea it was to be giving Stiles  _ recipes _ for his birthday. But before long, he picks himself up reluctantly and snatches the notebook, exiting the car and walking with his usual strut towards the door. He knocks on the door loudly, not even pretending he was ecstatic to be trapped in a house with teenagers all night. 

Kira was the one to answer, Lydia floating around behind her. “Derek!” Kira yells, throwing her arms up. She advances to hug him, Derek just standing there accepting his fate. He slowly raises his arms to reciprocate. 

Pulling away, Lydia moves up next to Kira, smiling up at Derek. “Nice to see you again! Everyone is in the living room. Popcorn is being thrown around so watch your step.” Lydia explains. 

Derek’s eyebrows raise. As he walks in, the buttery smell hits him. Along with Kira and Lydia, Scott, Liam, Malia, and Stiles are all relaxed in the living room. Stiles, Scott, and Malia sit on the three person couch, Malia holding onto Scott and Stiles having one leg thrown over the arm of the chair. Kira advances to go sit on the armchair adjacent to the far wall as Lydia sits on one of the arms, her legs crossing over each other. Liam sits on the floor between the couch and the coffee table--which was pushed back against the entertainment center to create more room. He holds a giant bowl of popcorn. Derek stands above them all, not particularly wanting to sit on the floor like a child.

“Hey Der-bear,” Stiles exclaims, “Welcome to the party!” He gives of a drunken energy despite Derek being almost absolutely sure his father would not let him drink tonight. Despite that, however, Derek stares lasers into Stiles eyes. After another moment, he nods his head at Stiles, to which Stiles motions towards the floor for him to sit. Derek stares at the boy for a second before rolling his eyes softly and plopping down onto the floor.

Maybe he was still child-like sometimes.

Picking back off where the teenagers left off, Liam tosses up popcorn towards the group on the couch, each of them diving to catch the piece in their mouths. Derek just watches them silently, his face expressionless. He knew they were all silly, but Jesus this was the icing on the cake. 

This continues for another ten minutes before Stiles jumps up and yells at everyone to pick a movie to watch. Derek’s eyes follow his body as he jumps around, shouting about movie options. Derek can sense that he probably didn’t take his medicine today, and deep within him, he wishes he can go find them and quietly pass them off so he isn’t jumping through the floor to the basement. As everyone debates their options, Stiles' focus falls onto Derek again. 

“Hey, sour wolf. Whatchya got there?” He points towards the notebook which Derek placed in his own lap. 

Derek looks down onto himself, frowning a little at the tiny object. “Oh, nothing too spectacular. Here.” He quickly props himself up and hands the notebook to Stiles. He takes it excitedly, flipping through the pages at a ferocious pace. After a few seconds, he slows down, stopping his flipping and looking down at Derek--who was sitting cross-legged on the ground now.

“Derek,” Stiles lets out, “what is this?” The corner of his lips pulls up into a slight grin.

Derek shrugs at him, a shitty attempt at a smile trying to appear on his face. Stiles looks down again, then back to Derek. 

Stiles looks into Derek’s eyes before quickly nodding his head towards the hallway. The boy walks towards his destination, Derek standing up from the carpet, keeping his head down. The eyes of the teens around him follow his stance as he makes his way towards Stiles. 

Stiles continues into his room. As Derek enters, Stiles doubles back behind the werewolf and closes the door softly. He turns back to Derek, his face portraying seriousness that Derek only noticed when they were fighting some supernatural. 

“Hey man, umm. I didn’t know you liked cooking.” He states. “Is this like a family cookbook or something? I feel like this is forbidden knowledge to have in my hands.”

Derek shakes his head. “No, Stiles. It’s really not that important.”

“Derek, there’s some recipes in here that I’ve never heard before. This isn’t just something to throw away. How long did this take you to write out? Jesus, this would take me forever.”

“Stiles, it’s literally just a notebook that Peter gave me to journal or some shit. I’ve never done that before, and I won’t start, so instead I decided maybe some recipes would be nice. It’s literally just a regift.”

“Derek!” Stiles’ voice is on the verge of a shout. “This isn’t just a regift. This has something more in it. Are any of these family recipes?”

“Yeah. There’s some mixed in there.” Derek replies.

Stiles lowers his head, shaking it slightly. “You know, given your past and everything, I would’ve thought this was something that you’d keep to yourself. You know, family secrets that die with you or however that works.”

“No, Stiles. It’s for you. Just take it.” Derek lowers his head as well, a frown forming on his face.

“Jesus, sour wolf, what is happening right now?” Stiles laughs a little.

“It’s just, I want to make sure you eat properly. I remember starting college and missing the taste of home. Healthy food is important.”

Stiles stares at him, his jaw dropping. “Derek, you’re so sweet and  _ domestic _ . How have I never noticed that you liked cooking? Have you always worried about everyone this much?”

“Jesus, Stiles. Shut up.” Derek shakes his head at him. He doesn’t have the heart to tell him that it’s just Stiles he’s worried about. Everyone else could fend for themselves. Skinny, 147 pound Stiles would need all the help he could get. 

Derek was happy to help out by starting him off with a good diet.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Fluffuary Challenge created by Unsettledink on Tumblr!
> 
> Was a little weird writing this one, but let me know what you guys think! (I MIGHT edit this one more and mess around with it in the future. I knew on a base level it would be good enough for the challenge, but like, I feel like I can do better. So I'll update on my Tumblr if I do work on this one more!)
> 
> Comments and shit give me life so don't be afraid to send me your opinions!


End file.
